parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Pooh in Central Park
Stephen Druschke's Films' movie-spoof of "A Troll in Central Park". Cast: *Stanley - Winnie the Pooh *Gus - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Rosie - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Queen Gnorga - The Bugmaster (Darkwing Duck) *King Llort - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Alan - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Hillary - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Taking Flowers - Themselves *Trolls - Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) *Gus (Troll) - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) Scenes: #A Pooh in Central Park part 1 - Opening Credits/Winnie the Pooh/Pooh Gets in Trouble #A Pooh in Central Park part 2 - “Queen of Mean”/Pooh Gets Banish to New York City #A Pooh in Central Park part 3 - Pooh in Central Park/More Troubles #A Pooh in Central Park part 4 - Meet Fievel and Olivia/Fievel and Olivia in Central Park #A Pooh in Central Park part 5 - Squirrel Friend/Olivia Meets Winnie the Pooh #A Pooh in Central Park part 6 - “Absolutely Green” #A Pooh in Central Park part 7 - Fievel Drops In/Fievel Meets Winnie the Pooh #A Pooh in Central Park part 8 - The Bugmaster Discovers Olivia/A Flower Dance #A Pooh in Central Park part 9 - The Bugmaster’s Curse/The Dream Boat #A Pooh in Central Park part 10 - “Welcome to My World”/‘You Gotta Have a Dream’ #A Pooh in Central Park part 11 - Fievel's Dream/Settling Down/Destroying Central Park #A Pooh in Central Park part 12 - The Disaster of Central Park/The Chase #A Pooh in Central Park part 13 - Fievel Tries to Get Pooh to Help/‘You’re a Coward!’ #A Pooh in Central Park part 14 - Fievel Rescues Olivia/The Battle/‘Be a Bunny’ #A Pooh in Central Park part 15 - Winnie the Pooh to the Rescue/Pooh Turns to Stone #A Pooh in Central Park part 16 - Fievel Sucks His Thumb/Fievel’s Sorry to Pooh #A Pooh in Central Park part 17 - Back at Central Park/Pooh’s Alive/“Absolutely Green” (Reprise) #A Pooh in Central Park part 18 - End Credits Movie Used: * A Troll in Central Park (1994) Clips from Films Used: * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime for Roo (2004) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) * Fievel's American Tail (1992) * An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Darkwing Duck (1991) * Alice in Wonderland (1951) * Happy Tree Friends (1999) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Sing (2016) * Rock Dog (2017) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) * The Lion King (1994) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) Voices: * Dom DeLuise * Phillip Glasser * Tawny Sunshine Glover * Cloris Leachman * Charles Nelson Reilly * Jonathan Price * Hayley Mills * Neil Ross * Will Ryan * Pat Musick * Jack Angel * Scott Menville * Kath Soucie * Sterling Holloway * Jim Cummings * Thomas Dekker * Susanne Pollatschek * Bill Thompson Special Thanks: * Walt Disney * Don Bluth * Robert Folk * Andrew Smith * Luke Yannuzzi * Ciara Laube * Ms. Koski Dedicated to: * Walt Disney * Don Bluth * Dom DeLuise * Charles Nelson Reilly Music Used: * "Opening Theme" Composed by Robert Folk Directed by: * Stephen Druschke Trivia: * This is for the 25th Anniversary. * This is the 24th movie-spoof of Stephen Druschke's Films. * Both The Lion King and A Troll in Central Park were released in 1994. * Both An American Tail and A Troll in Central Park were directed by Don Bluth. * This is in loving memories of Dom DeLuise and Charles Nelson Reilly. * This is another time to have Winnie the Pooh as a main character. Gallery Winnie the pooh as tuxedo mask.jpg|Winnie The Pooh as Stanley Fievel Mousekewitz.PNG.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Gus Olivia as Minako.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Rosie Bianca Beakley is The Bugmaster!!!.jpeg|The Bugmaster as Queen Gnorga AliceWhiteRabbit l.jpg|The White Rabbit as King Llort Papa Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Papa Mousekewitz as Alan Mama-mousekewitz-fievels-american-tails-68.jpg|Mama Mousekewitz as Hillary Maleficent's Goons.jpg|Maleficent's Goons as Trolls Cuddles new pic.png|Cuddles as Gus (Troll) Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:A Troll in Central Park Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Parts Category:Now Playing Movies